Penyelamatan Sang Putri
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Putri Akemi diculik. Adiknya, Putri Shiho berusaha menyelamatkannya. Akankah Putri Shiho berhasil?  Warning : OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah kerajaan yang lumayan damai dipimpin oleh raja. Raja dan permaisuri mempunyai 2 orang putri. Putri kedua berada di istana dan tak boleh keluar dari istana. Raja dan permaisuri takut kalau putrinya menghilang seperti kakaknya. Putri sulung diculik dan hingga saat ini belum ditemukan. Putri yang di istana merasa resah. Putri yang diketahui bernama Putri Shiho Attha menjalani kehidupannya di istana. Shiho tak suka hidup seperti putri raja. Berkali kali dia melarikan diri untuk mencari kakak perempuannya. Raja menyewa seorang bodyguard karena pengawal kerajaan sudah tidak sanggup mengatasi ulah Putri Shiho.

Bodyguardnya ini bernama Shinichi Morzart yang dulunya ksatria pengelana. Putri Shiho selalu bersikap dingin pada Shinichi karena Shinichi selalu bias menghalanginya pergi ke luar istana. Padahal, Putri Shiho selalu bersikap ramah pada siapa saja kecuali Shinichi ini.

Dulu ia pernah bermain di taman dekat perbatasan kerajaan secara diam diam. Putri Shiho mengajak kakakny, Putri Akemi Attha menyelinap keluar istana dan pergi ke taman itu karena dia selalu ingin bereksperimen dengan tanaman tanaman langka yang terdapat di sana. Tapi alhasil Putri Akemi diculik oleh penyihir. Dan hingga saat ini ia selalu merasa bersalah atas penculikan Putri Akemi. Sekarang ia terus mengikuti pendidikan keratuan karena Raja tidak mempunyai putra.

Sore yang tenang, Putri Shiho mendengar suara kakaknya.

"Shiho…"

"Kakak, kau kah itu?"

"Iya, Shiho. Aku menghubungi mu dengan sihir teman ku"

"Kakak..Sekarang Kakak dimana?"

"Kakak ada di istana yang ada di Hutan Kakak Shiho…"

"Tentu Kak"

"Shiho maafkan aku."

Putri memanggil manggil nama Kakaknya. Tapi tak ada bertekad akan menyelamatkan kakaknya.

Malam harisetelah dia mengelabui Shinichi dengan dalih bahawa Shinichi dipanggil Raja, Ia melarikan diri dengan bekal seadanya.

Dia adalah putri yang mandiri dia sudah tahu keaadan di luar istana karena dia sering melarikan diri. Putri Shiho pergi ke hutan abadi dengan menunggang kuda. Sialnya, dia dikejar kejar bandit.

Putri Shiho yang sebenarnya sudah kelelahan , hampir tertangkap para bandit. Ditengah kesadarannya, dia merasa ada yang menyelamatkannya.

Pusing,itulah yang dirasakan Putri Shiho ketika bangun. Ternyata ada seorang laki laki yang memunggunginya.

"Anda sudah sadar?" tanya laki laki itu.

"Ah iya..Terima kadih. Kau siapa?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Shuichi Akai. Anda adik Akemi kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu soal kakak ku?

"Saya adalah teman kakak anda. Dia sekarang dipenjara oleh penyihir jahat bernama Vermouth. Mungkin sihir di kerajaan anda illegal. Tapi di luar istana sihir meraja lela, seperti aku adalah seorang penyihir. Penyihir baik tentunya."

"Oh...Kau bisa tunjukan aku dimana tempat kakak ku di tahan? Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya."

Tiba tiba seorang lelaki berkat " Oh,...Tidak bisa. Kau harus segera kembali ke istana"

tbc

Fanfic baru...Please Ur review key?


	2. Chapter 2

Lelaki itu adalah Shinichi.

"Kenapa kamu disini sih?" ucap Putri Shiho.

"Tentu saja karena aku pengawalmu." Jawab sang pengawal.

" Kalau soal Putri Akemi, saya yang akan mengurusnya. Yang penting sekarang anda harus segera kembali ke istana"

"Tidak mau? Kau saja sendiri yang kembali.. Aku harus menyelamatkan Kakak sendiri karena aku yang menyebabkan Kakak diculik"

"Putri, bukan anda penyebab Kakak anda diculik" ucap Shinichi lagi.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau balik sebelum Kakak selamat. Lagipula masih ada waktu sebelum upacara kedewasaan! Jangan mencampuri ursanku! Kau bukan siapa siapa!" ucap Putri Shiho marah marah ke Shinichi.

"Baiklah... Kau adalah tuan ku. Tapi berjanjilah akan selalu ada di sisi ku. Oke? Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Putri Shiho hanya mengangguk.

"Ok. Besok kita berangkat ke Hutan Abadi. " ucap Shuichi.

Putri Shiho merasa senang sekali karena sudah ada yang menjaganya.

Esoknya , mereka berangkat. Shuichi menunggang kudanya sedangkan Shiho yang sudah kehilangan kudanya, numpang kudanya Shinichi.

Di jalan tak ada halangan yang berarti. Dengan adanya ksatria dan penyihir yang melindungi sang putri, putri merasa nyaman.

"Hari sudah sore. Lebih baik kita berteduh di gua itu" ucap Shinichi sambil menunjuk sebuah gua. Mereka pun masuk ke gua itu. Shinichi pergi untuk mencari kayu bakar.

"Akai, sebenarnya apa hubungan mu dengan Kakak ku? Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan dia?" tanya Shiho.

"Saya berkenalan dengan dia sejak 17 tahun lalu. Kami bisa kenalan karena waktu itu saya murid penyihir Vermouth. Dan sejujurnya kami sudah berpacaran. Sesekali aku menyelinap ke istana untuk menemuinya." Jelas Shuichi.

"Wah...Aku punya kakak baru. Kalau begitu jangan panggil Putri lagi. Cukup S-H-I-H-O. Ok?'

"Baiklah. Kau juga panggil Shuichi saja ya,... Oh ya Shiho ngomong ngomong Shinichi ngeluh lho atas sikap mu padanya. Jangan perlakukan dia terlalu dingin.. Kasihan dia.."

"Ah... Sudahlah. Jangan membahas dia.. Dia itu menyebalkan! Masa ini gak boleh itu gak boleh! Dia pikir aku tahanan apa?"

"Itu demi keselamatanmu.."

"Tetap saja.."

"Ah..ngeyel nih!"

"Ok ok.. Aku coba.."

Shuichi mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hai.. Shu! Ini sudah siap kayunya!" teriak Shinichi yang baru datang. Shuichi segera pergi.

XXxxXX

"Ah..." teriak Shiho yang akan jatuh dari pohon.

Shinichi menangkapnya.

"Sudah ku bilang bahaya! Kalau mau ngapa ngapain bilang aku aja. Kau mengerti." Ucap Shinichi yang menurunkan Shiho dari gendongannya tanpa menyadari pipi Shiho yang merona.

"Ikh... Terserah aku? Kau ini menyebalkan?" teriak Shiho memukul kepala Shinichi dan berpaling untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Anda ini... keras kepala sekali."

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Shiho lagi.

" Tidak.." ucap Shinichi yang masih mengelus elus kepalanya yang sakit akibat bogeman dari Putri Shiho.

Begitulah seterusnya. Tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka sudah mengenal masing mereka selalu bertengkar dan itu selalu akibat Shiho yang tak mau mengakui kesalahannya Tapi itu berubah sejak kejadian itu.

Shinichi dan Shuichi terluka parah karena diserang banyak monster. Mereka terkurung di tengah tengah kumpulan monster yang mengerikan. Walaupun ksatria seperti Shinichi berusaha mengalahkan mereka, tapi tetap tak bisa karena monster monster ini ada di Hutan Abadi yang bisa sihir. Shuichi yang seorang penyihir amatir tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka semua. Tinggal satu lagi. Tapi Shuichi yang tenaga nya sudah terkuras tergeletak tak berdaya. Shinichi pun begitu. Shiho yang kini seorang diri tegar manghadapi mereka dengan pedang punya Shinichi. Tapi dia salah langkah dan hampir terbunuh kalau saja Shinichi tidak mengorbankan diri melindungi Shiho. Dengan pandangan marah, Shiho membunuh monster terakhir dengan segenap kekuatannya. Dan berlari ke Shinichi.

Dia menangis karena Shinichi tidak kunjung bangun.

"Shin, maaf.. Aku selalu memarahi mu.. Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud seperti tu.." ucap Shiho di sela tangisnya.

"Bodoh.. Kalau Cuma luka segini tak akan membunuh ksatria nomor 1 seperti ku" ucap Shinichi yang baru sadar.

"Kau yang bodoh! Kalau tahu begitu aku tidak akan menangis!" ucap Shiho membanting kepala Shinichi yang dari tadi ada di pangkuannya.

"Hei! Perlakukan lah orang yang sakit dengan baik! Hei Shiho! Mau kemana kau? Shiho!" ucap Shinichi kesal.

Shiho membantu Shuichi pergi tanpa menghiraukan Shinichi yang memanggil manggilnya terus.

tbc

Gimana gimana..Bagus gak?Kurang seru ya?0.0 Maaf mengecewakan.. Tolong review beberapa kesalahan di chap ini...


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 misi penyelamatan.

Warning : banyak miss- typo.

Harap maklum lagi belajar..Hehehe...

Hari telah berganti malam.. Dan ketiga orang ini mengelilingi api unggun yang telah di nyalakan oleh Putri Shiho. Sekarang Shiho sedang mengobati luka Shinichi dan Shuichi akibat insiden mengerikan tadi. Shiho masih berpikir mengapa ia bisa mengalahkan monster keji itu. Tapi ditepisnya pikiran itu dan terus mengobati Shinichi. Shuichi telah tertidur setelah Shihomemberikan ramuan obat penghilang rasa sakit.

"Shiho, makasih ya.." ucap Shinichi memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

'Iya. Gak papa. Sejak kapan kau memanggil ku Shiho?"

"Sejak tadi… Aww…. Sakit Shiho!"

"Diamlah.. Aku sedang berusaha mengobati mu. Luka mu cukup parah.."

"Darimana kau belajar mengobati? Setahu ku, kau cuma belajar tentang kepemimpinan"

"Dari kakakku" ucap Shiho ringkas. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat merindukan kakaknya itu.

Shinichi mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan nya."ucap Shinichi menenangkan Shiho.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Insiden itu selalu teringat di otak Shiho dan membuatnya sering melamun. Tinggal 3 hari upacara kedewasaannya diselenggarakan. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di istana. Tapi mereka tidak gegabah. Mereka menginap dulu di gua dekat istana untuk menyusun strategi.

"Bagaimana kita bisa masuk ke istana itu tanpa diketahui penyihir?" Tanya Shiho pada Shuichi.

"Kita menyusup saja. Istana ini diliputi oleh sihir. Kalau ada yang masuk akan langsung ketahuan oleh penyihir Vermouth. Aku akan menggunakan sihir supaya kita tidak ketahuan. Percaya lah pada ku" Kata Shuich Akai.

"Memang bisa seperti itu?" tanya Shiho.

"Mm... tapi tetap saja kadang - kadang tidak berfungsi. Kadang aku juga bisa tertangkapa basah.." ucap Shuichi lagi.

"Tapi lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali" kata Shinichi.

Lalu mereka bersiap siap untuk pergi kesana. Shinichi melindungi Shiho sebaik mungkin. Tapi kini Shiho bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Mereka mulai mengendap ngendap memasuki gerbang istana. Tapi ternyata sihir pelindung milik Shuichi kurang manjur. Alhasil, penyihir Vermouth mengirim seekor monster ganas.

"Hati hati kalian! Monster itu berbahaya. Air liurnya mengandung racun!" ucap Shuichi.

Mereka tetap bertarung melawan moster ganas itu. Tapi belum juga bisa mengalahkannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Dia terlalu kuat" kat Shiho yang mulai kelelahan.

"Lebih baik kalian naik ke lantai paling atas tanpa aku. Aku akan mencoba mengalahkannya. Akemi ada di lantai paling atas. Segera bawa ia pergi" ucap Shuichi.

"Lalu kau bagaimana Shu?" tanya Shiho dengan cemas.

"Tak apa. Aku pasti akan segera menyusul kalian1 Cepatlah.. Keburu penyihir membawa pergi Akemi"

"OK!Aku percaya pada mu" ucap Shinichi sambil menggandeng Shiho ke atas.

Mereka melesat menuju ruang paling atas dan sampai ke ruangan itu. Shiho segera membuka pintu dan melihat seorang perempuan yang terduduk lemah.

"Shiho!"seru perempuan itu.

"Kaka!Kakak tidak apa apa?"ucap Shiho sambil berlari dan memeluk Kakak tersayangnya.

"Aku kangen banget sama Kakak! Ayo kita pulang!' ucap Shiho sambil menarik tangan kakaknya yang kurus menuju Shinichi yang menunggu di ambang pintu.

"Tak semudah itu kau lari, Tuan putri..." ucap seseorang dengan nada membunuh.

Shiho tersentak dan melihat seorang wanita berpakaian aneh dan berambut pirang tersenyum sinis. Senyumnya menakutkan. Shinichi menarik Shiho dan Akemi ke belakang punggungnya.

"Mau apa kau? Biar kan kami lewat!" sentak Shinichi.

"Huh! Memang apa hak mu membawa kedua tuan putri yang cantik ini! Aku akan membunuh mu secepatnya. Hmm... tapi sayang bagaimana kalau kita bermain main dulu!"

"Kami tak sudi! Biarkan kami lewat!" ucap Shiho dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Wah wah Putri Shiho sudah mulai menjadi pemberani ya?. Padahal dulu kau yang ingin ku bawa. Tapi kakak mu memaksa. Hah apa boleh buat.. Padahal kau dulu penakut sekali.."

"Itu masa lalu!" sentak Shiho yang sudah mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Akhirnya Ksatria Shinchi mencoba melawannya dengan pedang andalannya.

Tring! Tongkat dan pedang beradu. Ini kesempatan Shiho dan Akemi untuk melarikan diri. Tapi Shinichi terkena sihir Vermouth dan terbaring. Shiho berlari menuju meletakkan kepala Shinichi ke pangkuannya. "Shin...Kau masih bisa bertahan?"bisik Shiho ke telinga Shinichi.

"Ya...Tak apa.. Aku masih bisa"ucap Shinichi berusaha bangkit. Tapi Shiho membaringkannya kembali.

"Shiho! Awas!" teriak Akemi yang ada di ambang pintu.

Shiho menoleh dan mendapati sinar menujunya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat pedang Shinichi dan sinar itu terpantul. Akhirnya Vermouth mati olehkarena sihirnya sendiri.

Tiba tiba Shuichi datang dan segera dibantu Akemi.

"Kalian tak apa apa?" tanya Shuichi.

"Kami tak apa apa' ucap Shiho.

"Kau masih bisa bewrjalan Shin?" tanya Shiho lagi pada Shinichi.

"Iya.." jawab Shinichi lemah.

Shiho membantu Shinichi sedangkan Akemi membantu Shuichi. Mereka keluar dan berusaha mengobati Shinichi dan Shuichi. Setelah 2 hari beristirahat di gua, mereka kembali ke istana.

"Oh...anak anak ku kalian telah pulang?" ucap sang permaisuri senang.

Akemi dan Shiho memeluk ayah dan ibunda mereka.

tbc...

Ini belum berakhir lho! Masih berlanjut Key! Tolong reviwewnya...


	4. Chapter 4

Wah..Dah chap 4 ya? Aku gak kebayang bisa sepanjang ini. Niat awalnya sih cuma mau buat one shoot. Tapi apa daya, aku pingin lanjut! Terima kasih buat para pembaca terhormat sekalian. Aku persembahkan :

Chap 4 Perpisahan

Ultah Shiho dilaksanakan meriah. Pesta ini juga untuk menyambut Putri Akemi yang sudah pulang. Putri Akemi diperbolehkan pacaran dengan Shuichi yang sekarang usaha sekolah sihir. Itu juga karena Shuichi sudah membuktikan dirinya pantas untuk Putri Akemi dan Putri Akemi tidak harus menjadi Ratu. Sihir diperbolehkan oleh Raja karena Putri Akemi memohon pada Raja. Akemi dan Shiho melaksanakan upacara kedewasaan. Dan Shiho ditetapkan menjadi ratu usia 20 tahun.

XXxxXX

Shiho sedang jalan jalan di taman istana. Kini ia mulai menanam tanaman obat di taman.

"Tuan putri mau buat apa tanaman tanaman ini?" Tanya Shinichi yang kini sedang menemani Shiho.

"Tentu untuk obat donk! Panggil aku Shiho kalau tak ada orang. Oke Shin!"

"Baiklah.. Bisa kah kau menghadapku?"

"Kenapa?"Shiho berbalik.

Tiba tiba Shinichi berdiri dengan satu lutut dan satu kaki dan memberikan Shiho sebuah mawar.

"Aku mencintaimu Shiho! Jadi, apa kau juga menyukai ku?" ucap Shinichi lantang namun tetap kecil.

Dengan malu malu Shiho mengambil mawar itu.

"Tentu aku juga mencintai mu koq.. Tapi jangan metik mawar di taman ku donk!' ucap Shiho tersenyum sambil tertawa garing.

"Maaf..maaf..." ucap Shinichi bangkit sambil menggaruk kepala.

Sedangkan Shiho tertawa. Shinichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shiho. 'Apa yang akan dilakukannya' ucap Shiho dalam hati. Makin dekat. Makin dekat.

"Shiho! Pulang!" teriak Akemi.

"I-iya..." jawab Shiho sambil memalingkan muka dan berjalan pulang.

'Huh... Hampir saja..Aku dapat ciuman sang putri."ucap Shinichi dalam hati dan segera menyusul putri Shiho.

XXxxXX

Malam hari Shiho tidak bisa tidur. Ia bingung bagaimana nasibnya dengan Shinichi.

'Bagaimana ini. Jantung berdegub kencang. Ah sial.. Aku seharusnya tidaj boleh mencintai seseorang selain pangeran. Kalau ayah tahu. Bagaimana nasibku..' ucap Shiho dalam hati. Dia kini beranjak dari kamar dan sedang menatap bintang bintang lewat balkon yang ada di kamarnya.

'Aku harus menjadi Ratu yang bijak. Tapi bukan kah ratu harus menikah dengan raja? Kalau Ayah dan Ibu tahu aku berpacaran dengan Shin, bisa mati aku? Kak Akemi sih enak! Bisa pacaran sama Shu! Huh sebal!' renung Shiho.

"Halo... Shiho!" Shinichi tiba tiba muncul di depan Shiho. Sontak saja Shiho kaget dan berteriak.

"Hei.. Jangan berisik nanti ketahuan.." ucap Shinichi sambil menutup mulut Shiho.

"Habis tiba tiba kau ada di situ. Ini kan lantai tiga." Jawab Shiho sebal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?" ucap Shinichi sambil menyerahkan mawar seperti tadi siang.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan metik mawar ku!" ucap Shiho.

"Hei hei... Mau tidak?" sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Shiho menyambut uluran tangan Shinichi. Dan Shinichi menggendong Shiho di depan. Shiho kaget plus blushing.

"Hei, mau kemana kit...AAAAA..!" Ucap Shiho yang terpotong karena Shinichi membawa Shiho turun dengan sebuah tali yang tergantung di balkon Shiho.

Shinichi membawa Shiho naik kuda, meletakkannya di depan Shinichi.

"Shiho, pegangan yang erat ya!" perintah Shinichi. Sementara Shiho masih bingung.

Shinichi memacu kudanya dengan cepat sekali! Shiho yang ketakutan memeluk Shinichi yang di sampingnya dengan erat.

"Shiho, kita sudah sampai.." bisik Shinichi di telinga Shiho karena Shiho masih memeluk Shinichidengan erat. Pelan pelan Shiho melepas pelukannya dan menatap Shinichi dengan bingung.

"Lihat itu Shiho" ucap Shinichi sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Shiho memalingkan mukanya ke atas dan...

"Wah... Indahnya!" ucap Shiho terkagum kagum.

Mereka sudah berada di pinggir jurang dimana bisa melihat bulan purnama yang besar.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Shiho masih memandang bulan kagum.

Mereka masih di atas kuda memandangi bulan. Shinichi memeluk pinggang Shiho. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Shiho?"

"Ya?"

Shinichi menarik wajah Shiho agar manghadap wajah Shinichi. Shinichi pelan pelan mencium bibir Shiho yang merah. Malam menjadi saksi atas pasangan terlarang ini. Semua orang tahu kalau putri tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan seorang ksatria. Mereka mengakhiri ciuman penuh hasrat itu perlahan.

"Aku mencintai mu Shiho." Ucap Shinichi.

"Aku juga Shin.." balas Shiho.

"Shiho, ada pelangi!" Shinichi menunjuk ke arah bulan purnama.

Shiho berpaling dan mendapati bulan yang kini terbelah oleh pelangi. Pemandangan langka itu dilihat oleh sepasang kekasih. Konon, kalau sepasang kekasih melihat fenomena tersebut, cinta mereka akan abadi.

"Apa kita bisa selalu bersama?" ucap Shiho pesimis.

"Aku yakin!" balas Shinichi.

"Tapi..." ucapan Shiho dipotong oleh Shinichi yang mencium bibir Shiho lagi.

"Ini janji ku" ucap Shinichi setelah mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Ayo kita pulang! Sebelum para penjaga sadar kau hilang. Nanti aku bisa dihukum mati lagi gara gara membawa mu kabur1" ucap Shinichi sambil mengendarai kudanya pulang.

"Ini 'kan salah mu sendiri, Shin!" balas Shiho.

Mereka tertawa.

XXxxXX

Esok harinya, Shiho disambut Shinichi yang memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka sedang berada di aman. Seperti biasa Shiho merawat tanamannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak pantas memperlakukan seorang tuan putri seperti ini." Ucap Shiho sebal dan melepaskan pelukan Shinichi.

"Kalau yang memeluknya kekasihnya boleh kan?" ucap Shinichi menggoda Shiho.

Pipi Shiho bersemu merah.

"Tapi sepertinya kekasihnya ini tidak mau mengulangi kencan pertamanya." Shiho membalik keadaan. Sekarang muka Shinichi yang memerah.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Shiho. Shiho tidak melihat Shinichi dari pagi.

"Mengenai hal itu... Maafkan aku Shiho!" jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu menundukkan kepala.

"Memang mengapa Shin?" Tanya Shiho.

"Aku harus pulang ke rumah orang tua ku. Ayah ku sakit keras."

Muka Shiho berubah. Dia merasa sedih.

"Dimana rumah mu?"

"Rumah ku sangat jauh.. Aku menyesal Shiho.. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Shinichi lagi.

"Kapan kau kembali." Ucap Shiho yang menahan tangis.

"Aku tak tahu.. Tapi aku janji akan kembali!"

"Ya sudah.." jawab Shiho yang langsung berbalik pergi ke kamarnya.

'Kenapa Shin?' ucap Shiho dalam hati.

Di kamar Shiho menangis.

'Baru kemarin kau bilang kau akan selalu bersama ku! Tapi apa kenyataannya Shin!' teriak Shiho tentu dalam hati.

"Shiho, aku boleh masuk." Ucap Akemi yang mengetuk pintu.

Shiho membukakan pintu.

"Shiho, kau harus kuat.. Dia pasti kembali. Kau tak mau menemuinya? Dia akan berangkat sekarang.." ucap Akemi menenangkan adiknya.

"Apa..?" Shiho langsung menghapus air matanya dan berlari keluar.

Dia menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan melihat Shinichi akan meninggalkan istana.

"Shin?" teriak Shiho.

Shinichi menengok.

"Aku menunggumu!" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Shinichi balas tersenyum. Dan Shinichi melihat Shiho berkata tanpa suara. Dari gerakan mulutnya, Shinichi tahu kalau Shiho mengucapkan 'Aishiteru'. Shinichi membalas 'Aishiteruyo' dan pergi.

Tbc..

Banyak kesalahan di chap ini.. Kapn ya aku bisa gak buat kesalahan..WkWkWk..

Mohon reviewnya...


	5. Chapter 5

Hai,sekalian reader! Saya kembali mengupdate fanfic yang sudah berjamur ini. Saya lelah dengan semua aktivitas sekolah yang membuat otak say berkeliling dunia. Terutama pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia yang saya benci hingga saat ini. Padahal menurut sebagian orang Bahasa Indonesia dianggap mudah. Tapi bagi saya...Oh, No!

Oke, oke! Buang semua ocehan author hiatus ini. Ini chapter terakhir dari 'Penyelamatan Sang Putri'.

**Happy Reading!'-'**

Malam ini begitu sunyi, pikir Shiho yang sedang melamun di balkonnya.

Sekarang Putri Shiho sudah berusia 23 tahun. Kini bukan gelar putri yang disandangnya, tapi 'Ratu'. Ya, Raja telah memberikan tahtanya pada Putri Shiho. Sebenarnya sudah banyak raja yang melamar Putri Shiho, tapi selalu ia tolak. Ratu Shiho memimpin negerinya dengan baik. Tidak sia sia bagi Shiho belajar selama 10 tahun. Kini dia disibukkan oleh berbagai kunjungan negara negara lain. Sebenarnya Akemi sudah dilamar oleh Shuichi, tapi Akemi ingin pernikahannya bersamaan dengan pernikahan Shiho.

Kini Akemi sudah memimpin sekolah sihir yang besar bersama Shuichi Akai.. Shiho sebenarnya selalu sedih dengan kepergian Shinichi yang tak kunjung kembali, tapi kesedihan itu dialihkannya dengan berbagai aktivitas padatnya dalam kunjungan berbagai negara.

**XXxxXX**

"Shiho…! Belum tidur juga?" Tanya Akemi yang menerobos pintu kamar Shiho.

"Belum bisa tidur, Kak!" Sahut Shihi yang masih memandangi langit.

"Kepikiran terus ya?"

"Iya, Kak…Kapan ya dia balik.."

"Jangan dipikirkan terus. Ini sudah berlalu 6 tahun. Tapi dia belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Apa kau tidak lelah?" Bujuk Akemi.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan ingkar, Kak.." Jawab Shiho lemah.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, Shiho. Tapi jangan kepikiran terus. Bisa kacau kerajaan ini kalau kau terus seperti itu."

"Kakak bercanda ya? Ya tidak mungkin lah, Kak." Jawab Shiho cekikikan.

"Aku tidur dulu ya! Selamat malam Shiho.." ucap Akemi mencium kening Shiho.

"Malam, Kak!" jawab Shiho.

XXxxXX

Suatu hari datang segerombolan tamu dari kerajaan lain tanpa pemberitahuan. Shiho sedang berada di kerajaan lain. Jadi, Ayahnya lah yang menerima tamu.

"Selamat datang! Ada apakah perlu anda hingga tak memberitahu kami dengan kedatangan anda sekalian? Kami tidak sempat mempersiapkan suguhan untuk anda sekalian" ucap Ayah Shiho dengan ramah.

"Kami dari Kerajaan Morumo. Saya ingin melamar Ratu Shiho untuk anak saya." Jawab seorang wanita.

"Maafkan saya. Tapi ini ketentuan Ratu sendiri. Mungkin anda sekalian bias menginap untuk menunggu Ratu pulang dari kerajaan Hyorin." Jawab Ibu Shiho.

"Permisi. Saya adalah raja dari Kerajaan Morumo. Perkenalkan, saya Shinichi Kudo. Saya lah yang ingin menikahi putri anda, Tuan." Ucap Shinichi yang muncul dengan pakaian raja.

"Ah, anda…. Maafkan saya yang lancang mempekerjakan anda sebagai pengawal." Ucap Ayah Shiho.

"Tak apa. Itu memang kemauan saya. Sebenarnya, saya dan Ratu Shiho sudah lama menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jadi, kapan saya bisa menikahi sang Ratu?" ucap Shinichi lagi.

"Tentu saya sudah tahu itu. Anda berjanji akan kembali. Shiho pasti senang. Besok Shiho akan pulang. Mungkin besok akan saya adakan pesta pernikahan. Silahkan datang besok untuk pesta pernikahan." Jawab Ayah Shiho lagi.

"Terima kasih atas kesediaannya. Besok siang saya akan kembali. Tapi, ada satu permohonan saya."

"Apa itu ?"

"Saya mohon tolong jangan beritahukan Shiho kalau aku yang kan menikah denganya. Bilang saja Raja Hyorin yang akan menikahinya." Jawab Shinichi.

"Baiklah. Mungkin anda memang ingin membuat kejutan."

Rombongan itu pun pulang.

**XXxxXX**

Esok harinya Shiho pulang. Dia merasa sangat lelah. Tapi, dia merasa aneh sekali. Semua orang sangat sibuk. Dia mencoba bertanya pada salah satu pelayan. Tapi tak ada jawaban darinya. Hanya ada kata maaf. Tidak ambil pusing, Shiho langsung masyk ke ruang keluarga. Disana telah berkumpul Ayah Shiho, Ibu Shiho, dan Akemi.

"Shiho, kemari, Nak!" Panggil Ayah Shiho pada anak bungsunya ini.

"Ada apa Ayah. Di istana semua sibuk. Apakah ada pembicaraan penting yang akan kita bahas?" Tanya Shiho yang kini sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan kakaknya.

"Begini Shiho, kemarin ada yang melamarmu, dan kami menerimanya." Ucap Ayah Shiho tanpa basa basi.

"Apa? Mengapa Ayah tidak meminta perstujuan dariku dulu?" Tanya Shiho kecewa.

"Kau sudah cukup umur. Kalau kau terus menolak, kapan kami mempunyai cucu. Kami telah lelah dengan penantian ini, Shiho. Kami sudah tua. Mengertilah. Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan siang ini. Kau mengerti?" Jelas Ayah Shiho.

"Baik, Ayah.." Jawab Shiho lemah. Dia terus menundukan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapan ayah dan ibunya. Shiho langsung bergerak menuju kamarnya. Akemi pun mengikutinya.

XXxxXX

"Apa..yang..harus kulakuakn, Kak?" ucap Shiho sesenggukan. Dia terus menangis di pelukan kakaknya itu.

"Sabarlah, Shiho. Aku tahu ini berat. Tapi kau harus tegar. Kalau kau tidak bisa tegar, apa kata ayah dan ibu." Ucap Akemi menenangkan Shiho.

Shiho terus menangis. Akemi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di lain pihak ia senang karena ia akan menikah dengan Shuichi. Tapi, di lain pihak dia sedih dengan keadaan adik semata wayangnya ini. Para pelayan mulai datang untuk merias Ratu Shiho dan Putri Akemi. Shiho berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tapi sangat jelas terlihat dari matanya yang sembap kalau ia ingin menangis lagi.

**XXxxXX**

Shiho dan Akemi dipanggil. Mereka turun dengan berbagai perasaan. Senang, sedih gugup, enggan, mau dll menjadi satu. Tapi, tetap saja Shiho terus menundukan kepala. Tiba tiba seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau sedih? Apa kau tak mau menikah dengan ku, Shiho?" Tanya seseorang di hadapan Shiho.

Sontak Shiho mendongakkan kepalanya. Suara itu begitu familiar di telinga. Suara yang selalu membayangi mimpinya.

"Shinichi?" Teriak Shiho tidak percaya.

Dia pun memeluk Shinichi dengan erat. Tidak peduli dengan demua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Senang sekali Shiho saat ini. Dia akan menikah dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

**XXxxXX**

Begitulah akhir cerita. Shiho menikah dengan Shinichi. Akemi menikah dengan Shuichi. Mereka hidup senang selamanya.

Happy ending!

Saya mencoba meminimalkan kesalahan pada chapter akhir ini. Tapi apa daya. Saya gak pinter ngetik nih. Harap maklum banyak miss typo bertebaran mengingat sang author nakal ini benci pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia. Di mohon reviewnya!


End file.
